1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to lubricant level maintenance systems applicable to internal combustion engines that employ electrical ignition systems, diesel engines, and other engines that require lubricant that is circulated through the engine block.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various prior systems have been employed in association with the internal combustion engines of automotive vehicles to automatically check the oil level in engine oil pans. The oil level in such conventional systems is checked just as the engine is started. However, because the oil level check is performed immediately prior to commencement of a journey, there is a disinclination to add oil to the engine until after the journey has been concluded.